


Endless Possibilities

by WhisperingKage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Fire Emblem Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, True Blood, Twilight Series - All Media Types, X overs, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every idea, thought, or fleeting whim has the possibility to become so much more. This is a collection for such, all are but small ideas that may or may not blossom into full stories. Sinnpets, drabbles, and oneshots. Kagome centered crossover ideas, varying in rating and genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Emblem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Fire Emblem/Inu Yasha
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Ike
> 
> Summary: Kagome knows the pain of war, knows it all to well. So when war breaks out in a neighboring kingdom she doesn't understand why her farther, the king, refuses to help them. She for one refuses to sit back and watch as the trails of war lay waste to another kingdom, even if it means picking up arms and joining the fight herself.

Kagome hummed an ancient tune to occupy herself as she tended to her task, mending Ike's cape for what seemed like, and most likely was, the hundredth time. The melody ended on a happy note as she tied the last knot. She held the cape up to light to critic her work, it wasn't the best but it would have to do, beside she doubted the cape would last much longer. They never did last more than two weeks at a time.

He was brash and impulsive, not unlike a certain youth that she knew and loved. But unlike him he was starting to improve his technique. He no longer ran blindly into battle instead he was starting to realize the pros to studying your enemy and accessing the situation beforehand. He was starting to become more like another youth, well he was older then her but he was still relatively young, she knew and loved. Given time he would most likely be just as revered and feared on the battle field as him.

Sadly time was not on their side, it had been a year and a half since Crimea had been lost to Deain, which for a group of mercenaries trying to liberate said kingdom was a long time. Far to long for her tastes, she as an heir to an empire knew how crucial a year and a half could be to a kingdom let alone a stolen kingdom. Not to mention the toll it took on the sole survivor of the royal blood line.

She as she sole princess of her Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Moon, could not even begin to imagine losing not only her kingdom but her family, her Father Inu no Tashio or her elder brothers Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, all in one night. She shuttered at the thought, she had already lost her mother and younger brother Souta, she knew all to well the horrors of war.

Her kingdom was not always as peaceful as it was today. Oh she remembered all to the well horrible wars between the minor lords before her father stepped up to the plate and united the land under his iron will. She was not the only one to lose her mother to the horrible wars, her elder brothers lost their mothers as well, they were all bore by different women which was the reason for the somewhat big age gaps between them all.

Sesshoumaru was the first born of Inu no Tashio's litter his mother was a pure bred Inu demon that was killed when the first war erupted, he was five at the time. The war lasted three years. Yet their father stayed out of the war opting instead to watch over his lands, which at the time were those of the West. It was another two years before he took another mate.

Inu Yasha was the second born, his mother was a human princess of a well to do family from the East, she was killed by the minor lord of the South, Naraku, in an attempt to stir up trouble, it worked and they were thrown into another war, Inu Yasha was two at the time of her death. This war lasted five years, yet he still avoided the war at all costs. It was a short five months after his second mate's death that he took another mate.

Kagome herself was his third born, being the only female of his litter, her mother was a very powerful human miko from the Higurashi clan of the North. Next was her younger brother Souta, they were the only two of his litter to have the same mother. Sadly she and Souta were killed when she was four years old; Souta was only one at the time.

It was after the loss of his final mate and child that he stepped into the war with his nineteen year old son at his side. Between the two of them they made quick work of the war and untied the land under the House of the moon, after only four years of war. After five years of peace her father decided that he wanted their kingdom to be recognized by the other nations, mainly the Begnion Empire who controlled the other smaller nations and Gallia.

Gallia was more accepting of them, given the similarity of their more animalistic nature. It only took a year and a half for their alliance to be made. Sadly the Begnion Empire refused to recognize them because they did not worship their Goddess and the majority of their population was nether human or Laguz, they were demons.

Yet their father refused to give up and kept lobbying for them to be recognized. They were refused for three years, yet on the eve of her sixteenth birthday they received word that their kingdom was finally recognized by the Begnion Empire. And so the peace talks between them and the Begnion Empire began. It was three months later that Daein began its unexpected battle campaign against Crimea, thus putting a sudden halt to any and all talks between their kingdoms.

It was two moths latter after much debate that her father deiced that the Kingdom of the Moon should interfere and give aid to the Crimea because after hearing the brave stories of a group of mercenaries that went by the name of The Greil Mercenaries. Of course her eldest brother objected, claiming that it was none of their business seeing as they were once again an unrecognized kingdom in the eyes of the world.

Yet, she feeling for Crimea's plight argued that if they just stood by and watched then they would fall under a negative light in the eyes of the other nations. And that if Daein did conquer Crimea then they would turn their sights elsewhere and eventually they would end up turning their sights on them.

He argued back that if and when that happened then they would crush the Daein army. To which she countered that by the laws of war any nation that is over run by another becomes part of the winning nation, and that if Daein took control of the other nations then they would be at war with the human nations seeing as Gallia was allied with them. This would make it seem as if they were declaring war on the human nations which would no doubt upset their human population thus sparking another war in their lands which would make it easier for Daein to take control.

Their arguments lasted for days on end until their father had grown weary of their bickering and decided to put his foot down. He calmly sated that they both had valid points, but that they would be unable to aid Crimea because if they were to declare war on Daein then it would appear as if they were declaring war on all humans which would as she said spark another inner war, something he did not need nor want. Either way his hands were tied, if he sat back and took no action and if he did take action the results were practically the same. Ashnard had both bases covered.

So sadly they had to sit back and watch as Daein declared war on Crimea and all the horrors that came with it. Yet she did not give up hope she kept in constant contact with Lethe, a Laguz she had met during the peace talks with Gallia, who was also a member of The Greil Mercenaries, so that when the moment came that Gallia announced its alliance with Crimea she would join their cause. Just because she was a princess didn't mean she couldn't fight.

Either way princess or not she was still the pup of the great Inu no Tashio and had a great lineage to live up to. She was quite skilled in the art of war and healing. She was after all a demon miko, a breed so rare that there was one born only every two hundred years. The last one had been a great woman by the name of Midoriko; in fact she was a descendant of her, which was why her healing powers were so great. So she occasionally sent Lethe vials of great healing potions and other various salves to help the cause, not to mention the countless amounts of gold from her own pocket.

In return Lethe sent her information and various trinkets form the front line. All the while keeping her identity as their benefactor a secret, Ike thought she was just a Gallia lord that was aiding them the best he could without rising suspicion from the other lords and often sent his thanks through Lethe.

So it was no surprise when a month later that she received a letter announcing that Gallia had made it known to all that it planned to back Crimea in its campaign against Deain. She gathered her pre-packed belongings and left for the front line leaving behind nothing more than a note explaining that she had gone to join the fray as an ambassador and that once she had made contact with The Greil Mercenaries and gained their trust she would send word.

Yes she knew it was rash and that she would have hell to pay latter but she could not stand by and watch anymore. She had to take action  _now_  before it was too late. She knew all to well all the time that would have to be wasted for an official ambassador to be chosen and sent to the front line. It was time that they did not have, besides who better to represent their kingdom then the princess herself?

It took her a month to catch up with the group and another month to gain their complete confidence to the point that they consulted her in the war meetings. It helped a lot having Lethe there to explain who she was and what she had been doing for them since the beginning of their campaign. It wasn't long before she herself began to trust  _them_  enough to let her guard down when she was with them. Sure she wanted to help them but that didn't mean she would let her guard down, she was after all a trained warrior and had no illusions that she would just show up and everything would be rainbows and sunshine. Respect had to be earned both ways and it was.

 


	2. Twilight and True Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The Name Of Love
> 
> Pairing: ?
> 
> Series: Inu Yasha/True Blood/Twilight
> 
> Summary: She was born of love, lived for love and would die for love. It was just who she was. A life of love ended in the name of love…

The very air stilled as if waiting, waiting for something to happen, like so many battles in the past the world held its breath as the contenders took their sides. A hoard of demons, vampires, and werewolves swarmed down over the valley. Opposite of it a handful of people friends, family, and lovers approached ready to fight. To protect what was theirs, what they loved.

In the lead was a small Asian female, the shortest of the group yet her eyes were that of a seasoned warrior. Her body was wrapped in skin tight black leather, easy to move around in, and on her back was a bow and quiver of arrows. On her hip was a sword. Behind her came a group of faired hair and skinned people. Mixed eyes of red and gold narrowed as they took in the forms of their ermines. Behind them was a hand full over super sized wolves growling, their ears flickering with each and every noise that was made.

Both groups paused to take in the other, from the hoard of mindless pawns stepped two people wrapped in blood red cloaks. They paused and slowly lowered their hoods, revealing a seemingly young blond female ad a dark haired youth. The female smirked as she made eye contact with the Asian female.

Blood red met sky blue.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…we really don't have to do this…all you have to do is join us."

The female known as Kagome sneered, "Never Jane. We've made our choice."

Jane smirked and merely shrugged. "What a pity…we won't hold back."

Kagome grinned revealing canine like fangs. "Neither will I." With that she broke the ranks and tossed up a barrier around those behind her.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" She didn't turn to face the speaker. "Godric my dear, you both know we don't stand a chance if we all rush in. So I'm going to even the odds a bit."

Eric hissed at her idea. "No fucking way, you let down this barrier right now! Jasper talk some sense into her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she rolled her shoulders getting ready to fight. "You don't have a choice, its already been made by me, plus you know my motto. Live for love and die for it, you are my family and I will protect you."

Jasper let out a low whine and placed his hand on her barrier ignoring the way his flesh hissed at the contact. "Kagome…please…."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry hun I have to do this. All will be fine I promise." She shot him a small smile.

They watched with worried and panic filled eyes as Kagome smiled sadly at them, placing her hand on the slightly shimmering barrier that separated them from her. That separated them from helping her against the hoards of vampires and demons that wanted to rip her apart to get to them.

"When I fall so will this barrier, I will try and take out as many as I can before then." She let her hand fall to her side and took a deep breath squaring her shoulders. She would fight to her last breath, this was her family, she loved them. "Kagome no!" She ignored their cries and shouts, their fists banging on her barrier trying to get to her. She grinned as she let her miko ki seep into her hands. "Let's get this bitch started then." With that she ran into the awaiting army.


	3. Avatar The Last Air Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Avatar The Last Air Bender/Inu Yasha
> 
> Pairing: ?
> 
> Setting: AU
> 
> Summary: Kagome Higurashi, Shikon miko and mother of the Avatar. Separated from her son the day he was named the avatar she falls into a sleep, waiting for the time when he will need her. To bad Roku didn’t allow her to wake when her son needed her, now her son is unfrozen and has the weight on the world on his shoulders. She’s awake and pissed off…

A young woman stood on a cliff looking over the land. Land that she had not been able to see for the past hundred years. These were not the lands she had left behind; no these were torn and ravaged lands.

She had only been gone one hundred years and in that time span they, or more precisely _he_ , had managed to mess up big.

She sighed as she ran a thin pale hand through her long black silky locks.

“What a mess you have made…and I have no doubt it’s up to me to fix it.” The wind around her stirred as if answering her questions, she ignored it in favor and wrapping her long black cloak around her lithe and womanly figure.

She let her aura flare and wash over the lands trying to get a feel of what had changed. She cringed and in a mere second her aura snapped back into her like it was burned. Her face constricted in anger and disgust.

“What have you done?!” The winds around her shifted but she once again ignored them and listened to the whispers of the land.

Her frown grew as she was filled in on what she had missed during her years in a dreamless sleep. In that time he had managed to undo thousands of years of work but worst of all he had dammed her son!

“I cannot believe you! I should have never had trusted your judgment! How could you subject _my_ son, _your_ reincarnation to this?!” The winds seemed to still, as if ashamed.

She growled under her breath.

“I will never forgive you, _ever_. Rest assured you will be punished for this but that has to wait. I must find my son and try to fix _your_ fucking mess.” The winds billowed around her and tugged at her cloak.

She fumed as the wind howled around her, how dare he?!

“You will _not_ test me on this for this is one issue I will not back down from.” Her voice was cold and her eyes hard.  The wind seemed to whisper into her ears, making her scowl deepen.

“I forget my place?! Is it not though my will that you exist?!” The wind seemed to swirl around her angrily.

“I do not care! Yes, in my absence you were in control and look what happened?! You leave the fate of the world to mere children, _my_ child, I will not stand for it!” The wind roared around her yet she would not back down, with a flare of pure raw power the wind stopped, yielding to her will.

“I care not of the consequences I for one will not stand by and watch like a fool. I will do as I please and if you or anyone even so much as hints at opposing me I will kill you. You may be a spirit but I am a direct servant of Kami and as such I can purify you.” With a last huff the presence seemed to disappear leaving the lone woman standing alone atop the cliff.

She let out a soft sigh, her eyes losing their hardened glare. She hated to use scare tactics but there was no other way. This was the one subject she would not yield on, she would help the Avatar, _her son_ , who was but a young boy, and she would at the same time help the young banished prince. 


	4. Dance In The Vampire Bund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The Name Of The Queen
> 
> Series: Dance In The Vampire Bund/InuYasha
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Akira/Mina
> 
> Summary: Seven years apart had changed them all but some things would always stay the same. With them by her side she would change the world. They would do anything to make her dream come true. Anything in the name of the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that won't leave me alone. I tried the manga just to see if I would like it....I ended up LOVING it. X3

 “They expect me to kill you.” He tensed at the words that so causally fell from those pink plump lips. His finger nails sharpening into claws should he have to protect his queen.

The reason he was even born was to protect her.

To serve and love her.

Mina merely smiled, her lips twisting into a sneer, her fangs glinting in the light. Not at all afraid of the young woman in front of her.

“You think you can kill me?” Her voice was soft not at all matching the cold look on her face.

The young woman gave a breath taking smile.

“No.” She tensed her muscles making him do the same, his eyes not leaving her shapely form wrapped in red and white. The traditional clothes of a shrine miko.

One of the only humans able to kill their kind with a single touch.

How she had made it into the queen’s chambers was beyond him. He knew his father would be livid!

Mina gave a chuckle her pale skin contrasting against the blood red robe she dawned. She had just finished bathing when her would be assassin made herself known.

Akira would have to be reprehended on his lack of perception. She had been in her room the whole time they were bathing.

“I know I can.” She launched herself foreword and in the blink of an eye had the queen of all vampires in her grasp.

“But I could never kill my little queen!!!” She happily held an annoyed Mina in her grasps.

“You haven’t changed at all Kagome.” The way she said it made him relax, as he took them in. Kagome, the intruder, was cuddling Mina to her like a mother would her child.

“You’re one to talk, you’re still so cute! But what’s this? Having a man in your room unattended?! For shame!” She laughed her laughter light and bell like as she set down Mina.

Mina huffed a light blush on her cheeks.

“He’s my servant of course he would be here.” She settled on the large king sixed bed her movements regal like the title she held.

Kagome blinked as she settled on the bed behind Mina and began to lightly braid her light blond locks.

“Oh, so this strapping young man is Akira-kun...” The way she said his name was like she knew far more about him then he did her. It also held a sadness that ran deep.

“Mina who is this?” Mina rolled her eyes as she leaned into Kagome’s fingers. 

“This is Kagome, head  Miko of all of Japan. Sent here to no doubt kill me.  To bad those silly humans don’t; know the truth.” She chuckled ruefully.

Kagome sighed.

“Mina, be nice I was human once to you know.” She smiled as Mina let out a small huff almost as if disking the very idea.

“You’ve since become much more, so why are you here? Has he made his choice?” She let her eyes slide shut as Kagome played with her hair. She already knew the answer but wanted t hear it.

“I’m here to fulfill my duty, I made a promise to your mother and you and I want to keep it.” She paused her ministrations.

“They’re planning to move against you soon but with me by your side they will lose a lot of followers. It will be rough but you will have my support and the support of most of the shrine maidens of Japan. I expect we will be run form our shrines once we make our stance clear. Onii-san will also stand by you. The other lords are still debating.”

Mina sneered.

“You and your followers will be moved in before the end of the night. I will also sent a vassal to your Onii-san.” She paused to look out the window of her room.

“You will share my quarters with me.” She gave Akira a pointed glare when he moved to protest.

He didn’t even know this woman and she was moving her into her room?!

“Mina!” Mina snorted.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember Kagome, Akira shame on you. Maybe you have taken to many hits to the head…” She gave a light laugh as Kagome tugged lightly on her hair, an offense only she could get away with.

“Be nice Mina, I assume the seal has held up after all.” Mina pouted but nodded forgetting about the seal that had been placed on almost everyone that knew Kagome.

She had to be forgotten until it was time for them to make their move.

It was considered necessary but she didn’t have to like it.

In fact she hated the idea but it had to be done, her Kagome had a role to play as did she and Akira.

It was all for the greater good.

With a smile Kagome stood up and moved to stand before Akira and grinned p at him.

“You really have grown Akira-kun. Mina is lucky to have your loyalty and love.” His cheeks flushed a bit as she rocked on her heels and before he could blink her soft pink lips pressed into his and it felt like something his mind broke.

Instantly he was flooded with memories and feelings.

He stumbled back and held a hand over his face as he tried to sort them out.

Mina pouted.

“Did you have to kiss him?” She sounded sour yet didn’t move to do anything else.

Kagome sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

“Sorry, consider it revenge for getting to be with him for so long. So, are you guys ready?” Her face lost its warm smile and became cold.

“We have a world to change.” Mina grinned as she stood up and came to stand next to  the two most important people of her immortal life.

“We will change this world for the better or die trying.” Kagome smiled as she took Mina’s hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles.

Akria grabbed her other hand and held it tightly not wanting to let go of it, for fear of losing her once again. It had been seven years since he seen Kagome, let alone even knew who she was.

Stupid seal…it was gone now and it was time. They were together once again and nothing would rip them apart.

Nothing.

“We’ll make your wish come true.” Mina nodded with her knight and her priestess by her side she would be unstoppable.

 


	5. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is It Me You’re Looking For? 
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Salazar Slytherin
> 
> Summary: She found the chamber of secrets by pure accident, literally stumbling into them. She found not only the basilisk but the founder of the slytherin house as well! But how was that possible, he was supposed to be dead?! But he’s not, not really, and to make things worse he says he’s been waiting for her?! Merlin help her!

She was not the most graceful of people, Merlin knew that. She was always falling down or bumping into things, so much so that she had earned the nickname Clumsy Kagome. Which for a Slytherin was rare, they were, the females more so than anyone else, supposed to be graceful, poised and over all perfect.

Well, she wasn’t.

“Ouuuch....” She winced as she sat up rubbing her chin in pain, she had somehow slipped on a piece of toilet paper and slammed into the sink. She let out a hiss of pain and the next thing she knew she was falling down a hole.

Damn Hogwarts and its secret chambers!

She stilled as she heard a slithering noise and quickly felt around for her wand.

Her hands passed over cool stone as she frantically reached out trying to find her wand.

It never occurred to her to summon her wand, then again who else would be able to think properly after slamming into a sink and falling down a hole into a pitch dark place with a slithering noise getting closer and closer!

Her heart filled with dread as the sound got closer and closer but she let out a tirempsut noise as her hand closed around familiar wood. She quickly sat up and cast a light spell.

Torches sprung to light around her illuminating marble and stone and-!

“Holy shit!” The curse word slipped from her mouth as she averted her eyes,knowing what it was that loomed over her.

The basilisk.

Being part of the Slytherin household she knew all too well the stories of the secret chamber that held the legendary beast.

She also knew it only listened to the heir of Slytherin which she was not, yes she was a pure blood but she hailed from Japan the chances of her being the heir of Slytherin were zero to none.

About the same as James Potter being the heir.

Eyes clenched shut she listened to the basilisk sliter around her, encasing her in its length. All around her she could feel it’s body closing in on her. Instead of crying and begging for her life she looked up, eyes still clenched shut, and face it head on.

If she was going to die she would die with pride.

“Well get on with it.” Her voice was low and level as she slowly cracked open her eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect,  a bright white light? Searing pain?

Well whatever was supposed to happen didn’t.

She was still alive!

Her eyes widened as he took in the massive legendary snake, it was truly a sight to behold.

“So pretty....” Subconsciously she raised a hand and stored it’s scales. They were smooth and cool to the touch.

She slowly trailed her eyes up the length of the Basilisk and gasped as she realized there was a film over the eyes of the Basilisk which were gazing at her intently.

The eyes though filmed over were not those of a mindless killing machine as many thought it to be but those of an intelligent being.

“You’re not some mindless beast are you?” The Basilisk merely stared at her as it lowered its body so that its large face was near hers. Its breath washed over her and ruffled her black bangs.

It was judging her.

She straightened her back and met the gaze head on, her inner Slytherin flaring to life. She would not show fear, oh no she was a pure blood thus safe, if the rumors were true, and honestly no one had ever been able to get this close to the legendary creature and lived to tell the tale.

She slowly raised her left hand, her right clenched about her wand, and let it hovered in the air in front of the Basilisk. She wouldn’t pressure it, if it wanted to it could close the gap...

Or eat her in one big gulp.

The air was tense as she stood there waiting for whatever was to come...

Cool scales met her hand and she stared in wonder as the basilisk nuzzled into her touch. She watched, her mouth a bit agape, as it turned its head to the side so she was scratching under its chin.

It was acting like a huge kitten!

A small chuckle fell from her lips, her confidence growing, “You’re not some big mindless beast are you? You’re just a big softie.” It merely crooned at her, she’d never heard a sound like it before but hey, this was a legendary creature so who was she to judge.

“Glad someone else sees the good in old Betsy here.” She froze, her body clenching up at the sudden and unexpected male voice.

Her head snapped towards the voice, so fast she knew she would have whiplash, she gasped, her hand falling from the Basilisks chin. There in front of her was the founder of her house, all Slytherins knew what he looked like, standing there a grin on his boyish looking face with his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

“Bloody hell?!” He merely chuckled at her and shook his head moving closer to her, she wanted to back away, he had to be a ghost or something, but she was still the scaley grip of ‘Betsy’.

Betsy made a crooning noise and lowered her head to him, giving him an affectionate nudge. He merely began petting her, his pale thin fingers sprawling against her cool scales. His eyes on hers.

“I see you a new friend...” Betsy merely glanced back at the girl still held in her grasp.

Kagome gulped, knowing he was fishing for her name, she wasn’t some daft Gryffindor, a stereotype but it was proved true time and time again.

“Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.” She bit her bottom lip lightly, wishing Betsy would let her go...it was getting awkward...and this was coming from a witch.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi. I am Salazar Slytherin, co founder of Hogwarts.” She could tell there was some form of darkness hidden behind his kind and cheery words.

“You are obviously a student here, what house are you in?” It was formed as a question but she knew it was a demand, she recalled the stories about him, he was sly, cunning and believed in pure blood superemiship.

“Slytherin, and yes, I am a pure blood.” She blinked as he gave a bark of laughter, shaking his head.

“I see, I guess my reputation is still around, a pity. I’ve changed so much since then...” He trailed off an odd look in his dark brown almost black eyes.

“Ah, well I guess I am ‘dead’.” He gave a chuckle and returned his attention to Betsy, rubbing under her chin. “Dear do let her go I’m sure she’s ‘freaking out’ as they say nowadays.”

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding once the coils of Betsy released her. She shaikly ran her hands over her robes, smoothing them out.

“Thanks.” She fidgeted as the supposed deceased founder of her house merely gave her a charming smirk. He was a lot younger then when he had been painted in the portrait that hung in there common room. He looked to be around seventeen, two years older than her, and solid.

So he wasn’t a ghost like Percy and the others that floated around...so if he wasn’t a ghost what was he?

“Staring is rude my dear.” She gulped, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Sorry...it’s just...” She trailed off not really knowing what to say.

He gave an amused laugh. “I know, I’m supposed to be dead, yet I’m not a ghost...I was cursed...” He let out a tired sigh. “After I left Hogwarts I traveled around alot, and in my travels I met a very powerful witch...who was not happy with my veiw on blood and politics and all that...stuff.”

He waved his hand as if dismissing a foul odor. “ I offended her and she cursed me to be stuck here....until I learned my ‘lesson’. So I am very much alive...just stuck as a teenager until I see the light, so to speak...or something like that, she wasn’t very specific.” He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as Betsy wrapped around him in a comforting manner.

She merely swallowed, what was she supposed to say to that? She glanced around the ornate room, made up of marble and stone, it was gorgeous yet so...cold. It must suck to be stuck here...all alone save for Betsy.

“I see, well I really should get going...how do i get out of here?” The last part was muttered to herself yet he still heard her words in the large spacious room.

He frowned, someone had finally found him, he finally had human contact, something he thought he would never crave, and she wanted to flee already. He didn't want her to go, he was tired of being alone.

Sure there was Betsy, but she was like a huge kitten, and while it was nice to have her as a companion he wanted more, needed more. He had done a lot of soul searching while stuck here, and he had changed a lot.

He was disgusted by the way he used to be, used to think.

Yet there was one thing that did not change, he was a Slytherin and he always got what he wanted. With a grin, hiding his true wicked intentions he moved towards her, placing a hand on her lower back.

“I can show you the way out...for a price.” He mentally smirked as she huffed. Black bangs moving with the motion. She was quite the looker, a true asian beauty and yes, he knew if he had met her before he would have looked down of her for not being of English descent but that was then and this was now.

She let out a huff of air through her pert nose and sighed mentally, of course he wouldn’t do something for nothing, he was the founder of her house...she just hopped he didn’t want anything too outrageous because to be honest she would probably never find her way out of the chamber of secrets without his aid.  

With a grumble she conceded, “What do you want?” She eyed him out of the corner of her eye as he began leading her down a corridor she hadn't even noticed before, stupid Hogwarts and its ever changing corridors.

“Come now, you make me sound like a villain, all I ask is that you come visit me from time to time, it gets quite lonely down here, while Betsy is a great companion I would greatly enjoy your company. After all...I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” She flushed as he swooped down to place a kiss on her lips and opened a door for her. Before she could even open her mouth to yell at him he gently pushed her through the door.

She turned on her heel, her face red, ready to tear open the door and yell at him, only to find that the door was gone!

She glared at the wall and stomped her foot, oh he could bet his pretty little face she would be going back to ‘visit’ him, how dare he- he had-ugh! “Jerk.”

Sirius merely watched as Kagome, the spitfire of Slytherin, kicked a wall in anger and muttered under her breath. It was odd...but oddly endearing, no wonder so many were after her! He grinned, as he sashayed over to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, “There you are, you have half the castle in an uproar.”

He grinned as she stomped on his foot and shrugged off his arm, such a spit fire! He paused, his eyes trained on her backside, as he heard and odd rumbling in the pipes...he shivered, not knowing why.


End file.
